Amnesia
by TimeWasters
Summary: What would happen if Sakurako had Amnesia and only remembers when she was a kid? May contain SakurakoXHimawari
1. Chapter 1

_**Akariiiin~**_

 **Akarin: Yuruyuri is starting!**

 **Kyouko: Another story about Sakurako and Himawari?**

 **Me: yep!**

 **Kyouko: what about meeee? *cries***

 **Me: later.**

 **Yui: be patient and your story will come.**

 **Kyouko: what about you? Don't** _ **you**_ **want a story?**

 **Yui: yes, but I'll wait.**

 **Me: since you both want a story so bad then maybe-**

 **Chinatsu: *glares* You are** _ **not**_ **doing KyoukoXYui!**

 **Me: who said I was?**

 **Chinatsu: *scoffs* you pretty much suggested it!**

 **Akarin!**

 **Akari: *turns invisible* what?**

 **Me: you didn't have hardly any presence just now... you can do the disclaimer.**

 **Akari: Thank you! TimeWasters does not own Yuruyuri!**

 **...**

The girls panted, having rushed to the nurses office after Sakurako was hit hard with the volleyball.

 _Flashback_

 _Himawari had just missed the ball._

 _"Haha! You can't hit the ball, you busty moron!" Sakurako laughed._

 _Himawari had heard the blonde's comment and, as a tick mark appeared on her head, she hit the ball with an unusual amount of force for the bluenette._

 _The ball was aimed at Sakurako. And hit her it did. In the face._

 _Sakurako said a quick 'night night' before collapsing._

 _Flashback over._

Himawari sat beside the blonde's bed. She would have to apologise to her as soon as she woke up.

"Alright, we're going to go back to class." Ayano announced.

"We'll come visit later!" Kyouko shouted as the group exited the room.

Himawari had decided to stay. Probably because of the guilt.

After a while she had grown bored. Waiting for the blonde to wake up proved to be quite difficult without some form of entertainment.

Sure she _could_ think of how cute she looked when- wait what?

Himawari shook the thought out of her head and opened up a book she found.

 _In Sakurako's mind..._

 _'Wh-where am I?'_  
 _Sakurako looked around. She came to the conclusion that she was in a big white box. Yeah, that makes sense._

 _A small girl with blue hair came running up to her._  
 _"Sa-chan!" She called out._

 _"Huh?" Sakurako blinked. There was something wrong about this girl, but she couldn't think of what._

 _"Hima-chan, how come you're so small?" Sakurako found herself asking._

 _The small girl tilted her head, confused._  
 _"What do you mean, Sa-chan? I should be asking you why you're so big."_

Sakurako opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She then noticed that she was lying on something soft.

She turned her head to see Himawari reading a book.

"H-Hima-chan?" She asked, causing the blue haired girl to look at her then instantly put down her book.

"Sakurako, I'm sorry!" She blurted, a little too loudly, causing a shocked expression to form on the blonde's face.

"For what?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"For hitting that Volleyball too hard..."

Sakurako was confused, but dropped the subject, a new question forming in her mind.

"Hima-chan, why are you so big?" She asked, child-like.

"What do you mean?" Himawari asked.

Sakurako then sat up and looked at herself then screamed.

"Since when did I grow!?" She questioned, panicking.

Himawari blinked. Why was Sakurako acting like this?

Tears had found their way to Sakurako's eyes and started to fall.

"Hima-chan! I'm scared!" She told her, hugging her legs into her chest and burying her face into them.

Himawari sat next to Sakurako and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakurako tell me this isn't a prank." Himawari stated.

"I'm not pranking!" Sakurako said, calming down a little.

"Then what is the last thing you remember?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"Hm..." Sakurako began to think.

"We were playing just yesterday!" Sakurako smiled. She then got an idea.

"Wait! Am I in the future? Are we married yet?" Sakurako asked, excited.

Himawari blinked. Married?

"I think you have amnesia." Himawari announced.

Sakurako was shocked.  
"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll go and get the nurse." Himawari stood up and exited the room, leaving a scared and confused Sakurako.

After a long walk around the school, Himawari eventually found the nurse.

"I think Sakurako has amnesia." She told her.

The nurse thought about the news for a second them asked, "what is the last thing she remembers?"

"When we were kids, I think."

"Oh well I would suggest to stick around her to make sure she's alright and maybe try to help her get her memory back." The nurse suggested.

After getting advice with how she could get Sakurako's memory back, she made her way back to the nurses office.

When she had arrived, she saw a hyper Kyouko interrogating a scared and confused Sakurako.

"Are you ok?" Kyouko asked with a big smile plastered on her face. She was unable to see that Sakurako was frightened of her and that angered Himawari.

Himawari picked up a Harisen she found in the corner of the room and raised it above her head, drawing closer to Kyouko.

She then brought the paper fan down onto Kyouko's head, causing a large bump to appear.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.

"Hima-chan!" Sakurako called out happily.

"Wait... Hima-chan?" Kyouko asked, looking at Himawari for an explanation.

"She has amnesia." Himawari stated simply.

"Oh. Well allow me to introduce myself!" Kyouko turned to Sakurako.

"My name is Toshino Kyouko, but you can call me Super Sexy Commando Kyouko!" Kyouko greeted.

A tick mark appeared on Himawari's forehead as she slapped Kyouko with the Harisen again.

"Ow..."

"You should tell the others the news. I'll stay here with Sakurako." Himawari ordered.

"Roger!" Kyouko said and ran out of the room, not wanting to be hit again.

"Hima-chan?" Sakurako called out.

"Yes?" The bluenette asked.

"Will I stay like this forever?" Sakurako asked.

"Of course not!"

"Will you help me get my memory back?" Sakurako asked.

"I'll do everything I can."

...

 **Me: Yay! First chapter done!**

 **Kyouko: why did I have to get hit? *cries***

 **Me: don't worry. I'll be nice to you and start your story.**

 **Kyouko: *eyes gleaming* really?**

 **Me: yep! Maybe...**

 **Kyouko: you better.**

 **Me: ok. Ok.**

 **Kyouko: I want Mirakurun there too!**

 **Me: uh... I'll think about it...**

 **Kyouko: *whines***

 **Yui: I told you to be patient.**

 **Me: Anyways, Please Review and BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akariiiin~**_

 **Sakurako: Yuruyuri is starting!**

 **Akari: but... that's... my job...**

 **Me: You do it all the time, Akari!**

 **Sakurako: *laughs* with who?**

 **Me: *laughs* I don't know...**

 **Akari: ... what are you guys talking about?**

 **Me: You have too much innocence...**

 **Akari: ... what?**

 **Sakurako: *claps* well done! It seems like you got more presence!**

 **Akari: Yay!**

 **Akarin!**

 **Akarin: *turns invisible* What?!**

 **Me: never mind...**

 **Sakurako: TimeWasters does not own Yuruyuri!**

 **...**

Kyouko ran through the halls, eager to tell her friends the news.

"Sugiura Ayano!" She yelled, bursting through the doors of the student council.

All eyes of the student council were focused on her.

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"I have brilliant, amazing news, buuuut also bad news." Kyouko told them.

At that moment Chitose's glasses came off.

 _Kyouko and Ayano were close to each other, their faces were inches away._

 _"The good news is... Ayano, I love you." Kyouko said in a rather... low voice._

 _Ayano's eyes sparkled as Kyouko leaned in._

 _"I love you too."_

 _Their lips met._

Ayano and Kyouko sweat dropped at the blood running from Chitose's nose.

They began to search their pockets for a tissue. _  
_  
A huge splat of blood came from Chitose's nose which covered both Ayano and Kyouko.

"PUT THE GLASSES BACK ON!" They yelled at the silver haired girl.

Chitose obeyed the command and slowly put her glasses back on, enjoying every second of her fantasy.

"So... do you guys want the good news or the bad news first?" Kyouko asked.

"Good news?" Ayano asked back.

"Alright! Sakurako has woken up!" Kyouko announced pulling a thumbs up pose.

The two other girls were happy, but then came the bad news.

"Buuuut... She has Amnesia."

"WHAT?!" The two other girls shouted, clearly very shocked by the news.

"Its true. Now come with me so we can tell the others!" Kyouko ordered, rushing out of the room, unusually hyper given the circumstances.

The other two rushed out after her trying to keep up with the blonde.

It was then that Ayano noted, 'man, that girl is fast.'

"CHINATCHU! AKARIN! OLD FACE!"

Kyouko slammed open the door, doing her best impression of Ayano.

Chinatsu, Akari and Yui then turned to her, more than slightly frustrated at their nicknames.

Just then, an out of breath Ayano and Chitose caught up to the blonde.

"Why... couldn't we... have walked?" Ayano panted.

"Huh? You're tired?" Kyouko asked, confused.

"And you're not?!" Ayano asked back.

"Of course not! I run to the council room and back here all the time!"

Kyouko seemed proud of herself even though she may have broken a couple of rules, which Ayano decided to ignore.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Kyouko stated, turning back to the others, who had been watching in amusement.

"Sakurako has woken up!" Kyouko announced pulling a thumbs up.

At that point, the others were relieved.

"But she has amnesia."

"WHAT?!" The three exclaimed.

"Is it just me or did I just get déjà vu?" Kyouko muttered to herself.

Kyouko, Ayano and Chitose then sat down with the others.

"Should we visit Sakurako?" Chinatsu suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Seeing so many unfamiliar people claiming to be her friends might overwhelm her." Yui told her.

"Oh... yeah your right..." Chinatsu muttered.

"Besides, last time I went, Himawari hit me with a fan." Kyouko mentioned, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah... maybe we shouldn't go." Ayano said, almost scared of Himawari.

"Maybe if one or two of us go then it wont be as bad?" The one who lacks presence suggested. Unfortunately no one heard her and kept making suggestions.

"How about one or two of us go? Maybe then it wont be so bad?" Yui suggested, making Akari crumble inside.

She stole my idea... Akari thought to herself. But being Akari she quickly shrugged it off and smiled. Oh well, at least someone suggested it.

After a while the group decided who would go into the bear cave (and probably get eaten by the bear) and shoved the two out.

"Aw, I wanted to go with Yui-Senpai." Chinatsu huffed, making the dotted outline next to her slightly sad.

"Am I that bad?" Akari asked.

"No, not at all. Its just that Yui-Senpai would've protected me if she came with me. You seem like the type who would need protecting..." Chinatsu explained.

After a while, the door to the nurses office was in sight and the two slowed down, taking cautious steps to ensure their safety.

They were both in front of the door.  
"You can go first." Chinatsu told the redhead.  
"You're so kind." Akari laughed nervously and gulped before opening the door.

"Sorry to intrude." The two said as they saw a rather... unusual sight.

Himawari and Sakurako were talking. Normally. Without any arguments or comments about Himawari's breasts.

Himawari turned to the new intruders with a smile.

"Ah, hello Akari, Chinatsu. Have you come to see Sakurako?" She asked, but before the two intruders could answer, she turned back to Sakurako.

"Do you mind if they stay? Or do you want them to leave?" She asked in the most unusually gentlest voice, considering its Sakurako.

Sakurako looked almost childlike, as the two newcomers had noted. She peeked over to the other two and looked them over for a while, as if to determine if they are dangerous or not, then turned back to Himawari.

"Well, I would prefer them to leave, they look scary." Sakurako replied, shocking both Chinatsu and the one who lacks presence.

Himawari, however, didnt seem fazed by the childlike girls reply.

"I'm sorry, but can you leave? This amnesia stuff is scary for Sakurako, but you can visit her when she's more comfortable ok?" Himawari asked with a gentle tone.

The two nodded and walked out, relieved that Himawari didnt turn monster on them.

...

 **Me: Ok! I promised myself that when I get a review ill upload chapter 2! (When its finished)**

 **Kyouko: so you got one?**

 **Me: YES! And I'm so happy!**

 **Kyouko: the chapters kind of late though...**

 **Me: weeell... I have no excuses... but how about an... Omake to make up for it?**

 **Kyouko: about me?**

 **Me: nah... just some scenes I'm going to write about this story that wont actually be in the story- if that makes sense...**

 **Kyouko: hm...**

OMAKE

The ball was aimed at Sakurako. And hit her it did. In the face.

Sakurako said a quick 'night, night' before collapsing.

Just then Kyouko was hit square in the face by Yui.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Yui excused.

Kyouko had been trying to get Yui to do her homework the entire game and Yui was more than a little frustrated.

"Mama Yui, do my homework before I die..." Kyouko stated and collapsed.

(Later...)

Kyouko sat up in the nurses office bed.

"Are you ok? You don't have amnesia do you?" Yui asked.

"Mama Yui?" Kyouko asked.

Ignoring the name, Yui replied, "Yes?"

"Have you done my homework yet?"

Yui quickly got out the Harisen under the bed (why is that there?) and wacked Kyouko over the head with it.

"Of course you don't have amnesia! Your skull is too thick!"

 **  
Me: hehehe... like it?**

 **Kyouko: You liar! It was about me!**

 **Me: ei, I just thought what if Kyouko got amnesia instead? But I didnt make you have amnesia so...**

 **Kyouko: ... how is it even possible that I got hit at the same time as Sakurako and still carry her to the nurses office?**

 **Me: Kyouko... this isn't actually part of the story... its just a little extra**

 **Kyouko: oh yeah, I have a problem with the actual story.**

 **Me: yes? What is it?**

 **Kyouko: what rules did I break!?**

 **Me: uhh... running in halls? I thought there could be more rules... so I didnt exactly list them...**

 **Kyouko: Ohhh...**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
